


Spin the Bottle

by Minimosca



Series: Steve and Bucky summer Bookclub [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky book club challenge, THIS IS CLICHE AS HELL YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED FRIEND, bucky is not that much here except in the end also, clint is a little shit, everyone is so drunk and stupid and horny i'm sorry, failed college!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimosca/pseuds/Minimosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Avengers playing Have You Ever and Spin the Bottle.<br/>Do I need to say more ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand third prompt for the Stucky bookclub yay ! the theme was just Alternative Universe ....
> 
> .... aaaand I failed. I couldn't help myself but throw a little frostiron in the middle, I love Tony and Loki too much... AND I deviated from the original prompt, it's more a young!Avengers(minus Bruce) getting drunk and being stupid than a real Starbucks AU, sorry ;___;
> 
> I had so many other ideas but they all asked so much time (I'm a pretty slow writer) so I settled for a common college!AU and manage to fail it still. So I'm going to give you a little background story :  
> They are all in college, and just finished the exam period, so they are all getting wasted with some alcohol Thor brought (and Thor's booze is noooot the light stuff). Also Natasha is a foreing Russian student. Also Tony and Loki are together but nor really, because no one knows what exactly Loki feels or doesn't feel about Tony.
> 
> Aaaand I think that's all.

 

It’s past midnight and Steve feels lightheaded and relaxed for the first time in a long time. He can always count on Thor to find the _good stuff_. The bottles that will knock him out despite his metabolism being stronger than most of his friends. It’s not that he usually enjoy being drunk, but the pressure the exams put on him would make anyone willing to relax with some… some… He squints but the letters on the bottle are very small and vague. They also tend to disappear when he stares at them for too long.

 

He hears a _click_ and raises his head to see Clint putting his phone back in his pocket with a bantering smile.

 

“ Erase that _Francis”,_ he demands, using his second name for good measure.

 

“ Yeah, nope, _Steven Grant Rogers_. You look too stupid for this to be deleted, it’s a treasure.”

 

Natasha smirks at his side and Steve reaches forward.

 

“ Shut up, give me that.”

 

“ No way ! “

 

He only crashes against the mattress, and maybe he is drunker than he thought, his friend jumping back on the cushions near the head of the bed to avoid his hands. Thor’s laugh resonates somewhere in front of him and a voice drawls in his ears from somewhere behind. When he sits back with a pout, two arms come to rest on his shoulders.

 

“ Nah he’s right, you do look stupid. “

 

“ Yeah, because you look so clever playing koala on me Bucky. Let me breathe a little, come on. “

 

He only obtains a laugh in answer and Bucky rests his head on his shoulder blades, but Steve doesn’t really care; the contact feels good and the alcohol makes everything glow with a pleasant halo.

 

“ You are _so_ drunk Rogers, I’m glad I’m filming that. “

 

A metallic chirp comes from his right confirming Stark’s words. Probably one of his crazy inventions, but Steve feels too tired and content to care. He can’t prevent his friends from taking pictures and videos of him anyway, and he can understand how weird it is for them each time they see him strip from his Mr Faultless suit to drink and relax like a normal human being.

 

He leans back against Bucky. He can allow this. He can allow them to see the human under the perfect student. The only thing he could care about is his mother finding out he’s been drinking, but he trusts them enough to believe they will keep the pictures and videos for themselves and the occasional pranks and black mail. He tries to focus his brain on the present and realizes the next person having to answer an embarrassing question is asleep.

 

“Hey, sleeping beauty, it’s your turn. Wakey, wa—“

 

Stark, lightly shaking the shoulder of the slender boy lying on the mattress at his side, doesn’t have the time to finish his sentence that he is brutally shoved down. Loki groans a “Shut the fuck up” but nuzzles his neck a second later. He is the opposite of his brother, dark hair where Thor’s is blond, slender (even though he recently started to hit the gym every day and is growing some serious bulk in his arms and torso) where his brother is the attractive copy of Schwarzenegger, and he gets drunk really easily where no one’s ever seen Thor even slightly intoxicated.

 

And Tony is completely crazy about him.

 

“ You’re the one who wanted to play with u… “

 

Stark whimpers suddenly and bolts upright while Loki chuckles darkly, not even bothering opening his eyes. Raising a hand to his neck Tony gives them all a small wolfish grin and hops to his feet before addressing the other man.

 

“ All right, time to get you to bed I guess Lokes. “

 

He groans again for answer but sits up groggily and, with the genius’ help, raises to his feet before they both take the direction of his room. Steve is mildly concerned whether they will make it there or not because neither of them is actually walking in a straight line. Or because they will probably shove each other against a wall and forget they have rooms at all. That wouldn’t be the first time they make a stink inside the walls of the university.

 

Clint sits back on the cushion against the head of the bed and sighs.

 

“ This game is boring as hell”, comments Natasha.

 

“ You’re the one who wanted to try all the ‘silly games us Americans played when we were only children’ Nat,” answers his friend reaching to the back of his pocket to grab a cigarette and light it, not caring about the rules they are already freely breaking with the alcohol anyway.

 

“ Well if ‘Have you ever’ is the best you can come up with, I don’t need to know the others,” retorts the red head, and Steve notices her accent is not as strong as it used to be.

 

He thinks it’s sad for some reasons, because he likes the Russian accent. But Thor’s happy voice prevents him from sinking into alcohol-laced, depressing thoughts that doesn’t make any sense.

 

“Next on the list is Spin the Bottle. I think you’re going to like this one! “

 

Clint starts to laugh in front of the confused look of the red head and Steve asks himself why he’s not more concerned about this. He doesn’t find any answer in his foggy mind and mentally shrugs it off. Thor straightens the sheets between them and grabs an empty bottle, only to give it to Steve who stares at it blankly.

 

“Why me first?”

 

Clint grins at him.

 

“Well you didn’t answer when I asked if you ever fantasized about one of-”

 

“Of course I didn’t answer that”, mumbles Steve and Clint’s smile only becomes more mocking.

 

“Yeah well, it’s only fair you start the game. “

 

Rolling his eyes, Steve grabs the bottle and fails to make it point toward someone the first two times. It doesn’t even spin the third because the sheets are wrinkled again. He tries a fourth time after having smoothed the bed cover again with the back of his hand, and this time the bottle stops on himself.

 

“Now, this is interesting.”

 

Steve looks up, incredulous, at Clint who’s smirking and object.

 

“I’m not kissing myself if that is what’s in your twisted mind.”

 

“Not yourself, my friend”, gently mock Thor.

 

“The koala bear on your back on the other hand…” continues Clint, gesturing to Bucky.

 

And now everyone is smirking at him. He blinks stupidly.

 

“You want _me_ to kiss _Bucky_. “

 

“Come on! Natasha never saw anyone play this game! You don’t want to disappoint her, do you?“

 

“Yeah, I would be _so disappointed,”_ agrees the red head and Thor nods very seriously at her side.

 

“Well, you should just play it yourself if you want to know it so much,” retorts Steve wryly.

 

“I play by the rules,” counters Natasha with an oh-so-fake innocent voice. “The rules say you’re the one who has to do it first.”

 

Steve stares at them, opens his mouth and closes it a few times before deciding that what the heck, he will do it. He is not even put off by the idea to be honest, and he can still blame everything on the alcohol and the others’ insistence later. He turns his head and reaches back to lightly shakes his friend.

 

“Hey… Buck’”

 

The other man mumbles something before pressing his nose harder against his shoulder blades and Steve’s mind is suddenly clearer for some reason. He regrets the haziness.

He turns a little to give less leverage to Bucky and force him awake, because there is no way he’s doing that while he sleeps. He needs consent before and, god, _why_ is he taking this _so seriously_ ? He repeats his friend’s name and this time Bucky’s eyes blink open, gaze unfocused.

 

“We go?”

 

Steve clears his throat and makes a point of glaring at the rest of the group before answering him.

 

“No, the bottle pointed at you. They want me to kiss you… can I? Hum. “

 

“Uh?” Bucky blinks at him, a little strayed. That doesn’t help Steve. He tries to calm his heart which apparently decided it was a good idea to start accelerating exponentially.

 

“Can I…“ He takes a deep breath, before trying again and yeah this time he’s sure he’s way too sober when two minutes ago his mind was still hazily floating. “We’re playing Spin the Bottle. Can I kiss you?”

 

It doesn’t even sound like a question, more like a declaration because of the will he puts into the sentence just to force himself to say it out loud.

 

Bucky blinks again, and then responds. “Yeah sure, I don’t mind. “

 

And just like that his arms come back around Steve and he leans in to kiss him, making them both fall on the mattress, at the feet of the rest of the group. Bucky presses soft, plump lips against his and Steve’s heart goes crazy.

He thinks about privacy for a second before he forgets everything that is not Bucky’s mouth. He doesn’t relax immediately but the way his friend’s lips work against his own gives him chills and makes his tense muscles go a little loose. It’s lazy and slow because Bucky is still waking up but pressing just enough that Steve finds himself reciprocating. Soon he’s chasing Bucky’s tongue while Bucky hums appreciatively and his body becomes heavier against Steve’s. The blond closes his eyes and allows himself to put a hand into the dark hair because why not now that he’s already kissing him ? He feels Bucky shifting above his body and tightens his grip, putting his other hand at the back of Bucky’s neck to keep him there. An electric thrill runs down his spine when Bucky bites his lower lip and sucks on it, and if he had no idea how much he wanted this before the speed at which his body heats up cannot be mistaken. He is about to flip them over when someone clears his throat near him, making him focus back on reality.

 

Right. They’re not alone. They’re playing a game, and Bucky is his friend.

 

Well… he enjoyed the kiss greatly and so did Bucky apparently, maybe they won’t stay friends for long.

 

Bucky chuckles drunkenly and lets his head rest in the mattress next to Steve’s neck. The blond looks up to see Natasha and Clint eyeing them appreciatively (and um, that’s a bit scary…) and Thor beaming like he just learnt the best news of the day.

He also notices that Natasha slides a 20 bucks bill to Clint, and groans.

 

“Tell me that wasn’t a bet. No, actually just _don’t tell me_ that was a bet; I’m good with you not telling me anything.”

 

“Okay, I’m not telling you,” answers Clint lightly.

 

“You’d form a cute couple- putting aside the forgetting-everyone-else-is-here-as-soon-as-you-have-your-hands-on-each-other thing. Please don’t become a second Loki and Tony,” mocks Natasha.

 

“I’ve seen _things_ ,” agrees Clint.

 

Couple. It’s a big word for what just happened, _a game_ , and no one ever said anything about commitment. He glances worriedly to the side, but Bucky is back into a twilight sleep. Good. They’ll have all the time they want to talk about it tomorrow, when alcohol and arousal won’t mess with his head anymore.

 

“Next,” claims Clint and while Thor looks at the list again, Steve sighs and prepares himself for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have a thing for drunk steve tehe


End file.
